The Gerudo Bandit
by Link of Kokiri forest
Summary: A mysterious Shadow lurks Hyrule killing creatures, plantation, and people. Link gets the blame.
1. Captured

The Gerudo's Betrayal  
  
I ran as fast as I could but they were gaining on me. What in Hyrule turned them against me? I was just taking Epona for a walk around Gerudo Valley and they just started running after me trying to shoot me with arrows.  
  
" Run, Epona," finally, I was getting closer to the bridge. If I could get on the other side of that bridge I would be safe.  
  
"AAAAAAA," I felt something pierce my left shoulder blade. I clutched my arm as I ran towards the bridge with an arrow sticking out of my back, "I can make it, I can do this," I was halfway across the bridge when an arrow came whistling through the air and got me in my lower back. I fell onto the wooden bridge and they came to tie me up and take me to their fortress.  
  
"Nice try, silly boy," they taunted as they tied my wrists together and pulled the arrows from my back. They dragged me to their fortress and dumped me from a window into the cellar. I landed hard on the rock floor. I had been there before, and there was no way out except the window they had tossed me from.  
  
I felt my wounds and made sure they weren't bleeding too badly. I attempted to grab my sword but my wrists were tied up, "Oh, great," how was I supposed to get out of here now? I rolled up to one of the walls and managed to get up. The rope was irritating my wrists and they started to bleed. I lay back down and waited for something to happen.  
  
It took about two hours until I saw a Gerudo thief at the top of the window, " We have decided what to do with you," she jumped from the window and landed in front of my head. She grabbed my wrists and cut the rope that was now red with blood, "come with me," she tied new, but longer, rope around my wrists and jumped to the top of the window. She started to pull the rope. My arms were getting scratched up against the wall. It felt like my hands were getting pulled off as the rope tightened every time she pulled.  
  
The brought me to the bridge, " You see, boy, we need shooting practice for our Gerudo warriors that have just earned their golden bows. Since you have been so courageous to volunteer."  
  
I started to get angry, "I didn't do anything! Why are you doing this?" I yelled. But she just smiled evilly and clapped her hands. The Gerudos that had been restraining me tightened their grip and walked over to the middle of the bridge. Three Gerudos brought up their arrows, "What did I do? I didn't do anything!!"  
  
" You know perfectly well what you did! All right! Fire when you wish."  
  
An arrow came and hit my in my side, another came whistling by and just missed my face. I whimpered as the last arrow came and got me in my chest. The two Gerudos that were holding me let go. I dropped head first from the cliff and fell into the creek with a splash. I struggled for air and kicked my feet, but all went black.  
  
I awoke on a bed thinking it was only a dream. Then I saw the bandages wrapped around me. I studied my surroundings. There was a man sleeping in a chair beside the bed I was in. Could it be? "Talon?" I said loudly. He just snorted and continued dreaming. Yup. No one else could've slept through that. I coughed and nearly screamed by the pain. Luckily, the arrows didn't go too deep, I thought. I looked outside the window that was beside the bed and saw two robins flying side-by-side, twirling and swirling joyfully. Well, I thought, at least the rest of Hyrule was happy. 


	2. Back at the Ranch

So I ended up in Lon Lon Ranch. Great, just, how did I get there?  
  
"Talon!" a girls voice yells. It must've been Malon, "Talon, for Hyrule's sake," she opened the door and threw a cocoo at him.  
  
"Buckawwwwwwww!"  
  
"What in tarnation?"  
  
"Oh, Link! You're awake. I thought you had."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAA," the cocoo jumped on me and started running around on my stomach, its sharp talons digging into my wound, "OW!"  
  
Malon ran up and snatched the cocoo off my stomach, "I'm so sorry Link."  
  
"It'll be o.k, just keep that cocoo away from me."  
  
"Malon, why did you wake me up?" Talon asked sleepily.  
  
" Because you have to milk the cows, and I'm not doing it because I did it last week."  
  
"Why do I have to do the dirty job?" asked Talon.  
  
"Don't worry, daddy, you only have three days of milking the cows left. Now please leave us," Malon turned her attention towards Link, "can I get you anything, Link?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine. But, one question, what happened?" I was a bit bewildered. How did I get here?  
  
"I was going to ask the same question," Malon looked quite bewildered herself.  
  
"Well, this is what I remember," I told her the story of how I was just taking Epona for a walk and the Gerudos just turned on me, ". I fell into the water and everything went black. But, where's Epona? Is she o.k.?"  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"That's good. Oh yeah, how did I end up here?"  
  
" I was delivering milk cartons to the old potion man at Lake Hylia. It was about to walk back home, but, Epona came and she was making a racket about something. She ran down to the lake and then I saw you. You were lying on the shore of the lake and I ran up to you and saw two arrows in you. I was very frightened that you'd die. I managed to carry you up to the potion shop. The old man there gave you a potion that would make you as light as a feather. So, I had no trouble carrying you. Epona and I managed too bring you up here. We lied you down on the bed and did the best we could to help your wounds," She finished with a sigh of relief, "At least you're safe now. But, I'm still wondering why the Gerudos turned on you."  
  
Neither of us talked for five minutes. We were both wondering about all that had happened.  
  
Well what do you think for chaper 2? I know it's short. Please r+r. thanx 


	3. That Explaines It

It took about 15 minutes until anything happened.  
  
" Buckaaaaaaaw!!" the cocoo that Malon was holding made a vast struggle to escape sending feathers everywhere.  
  
"Oh, goodness," she opened the door and threw the cocoo out of the room. She sat back down and swept off the feathers that were sticking on her, "I forgot! I'm supposed to mail the rest of the milk cartons to Hyrule Castle. I'm sorry link, I have to go."  
  
"I'll come with you," there was no way I was staying here alone with Talon.  
  
"Link, you are too weary. I'm not allowing you to come with me."  
  
"I'm fine, Malon, don't worry about me."  
  
"Link. you're hurt, and I don't think it's a good idea," she really did sound worried.  
  
"I'll be careful. Come on. I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright, but I don't think you can carry your equipment."  
  
Ten minutes later we were out the door on our way to Hyrule Castle.  
  
"Hey, maybe someone in the market will know something about the Gerudos' betrayal," Malon commented.  
  
"Hopefully," I wondered still about them.  
  
As we entered the market everything stopped, except for the dog that was running around yelping at butterflies. All the eyes were focused on me. The mailman stopped hopping around and looked at me. He dropped his mailbag and ran off into the mask shop screaming, " RUN, HE'S HERE! GUARDS!". Everyone broke out and ran all over the place trying to get to their houses. Five seconds later the bazaar was emptied. Even the little dog wasn't there.  
  
"That was strange," said Malon.  
  
"No kidding. I wonder why-," I was broken off by two guards who came and pushed me to the ground, " AAAAAAA," I could feel my wounds start to bleed again.  
  
"Don't move!" One held a spear to my throat as the other tied my wrists together.  
  
"Link." I herd Malon's voice before they dragged me away, " where are you taking him? Guards?"  
  
They brought me to a cell in the castle. The barred doors opened and they threw me in. The doors slammed shut and they walked away.  
  
"Ow." I felt sick. I was bleeding. I was in a cold, dusty cellar. What could be worse?  
  
"Link? Is that you?" a voice said.  
  
"WAAAAAAAA! WHO ARE YOU??"  
  
"It's just me, Skull Kid"  
  
"Oh, great"  
  
"So, they finally caught you, eh? I thought you could outwit them for a longer time."  
  
"Wait! What are you doing in jail?" Skull Kid wasn't all that bad. How much trouble could he get into?  
  
"I was suspected of murdering an old hag in Kokiriko Village. You know, the one with the cat. I just wanted to buy a potion. I paid the money, but when she was handing me the potion her cat went all berserk and jumped on her. I knew it that owning a pet tiger would someday comeback. They do grow, you know. But, anyway, she had a heart attack and her cat attacked her face. The people next-door herd all of it and thought I had done all of it."  
  
"I see. Hey, Skull Kid. Do you know why I'm in here?" Maybe he might know.  
  
"Like you don't? You're the one that did it."  
  
"That's the thing, I didn't do anything. I don't even know why everyone is scared of me," I said.  
  
"O.k. You know Nabooru's younger sister right? Well, recently someone killed her. And you were the only one that's as mysterious enough to be suspected. And Darunia's son was killed too."  
  
"How am I the most suspected? I'm the one who saved everyone in Hyrule," this was getting too weird.  
  
"You have the master sword, Link, you can kill. Not very many people have weapons."  
  
"Link!" a guard said, " The King wants to see you!" The doors opened and a guard came in and dragged me out. The doors, again, shut with a slam.  
  
Well , what do u think? Bad, good, sux, great?  
  
Please R+R thanx 


	4. The Hanging

I got a comment by one of my reviewers about a background. Well here it is.  
  
Link originally was friends with the Gerudo thieves after they settled the fact that not all men were stupid and arrogant (all the Gerudo thieves were girls and they were really bossy) Also this story takes place after Link saved Hyrule and the clock town.  
  
Why had the guards become so rough? And why is the king so different? These questions wondered around in my head. At last, they brought me too a room where the king sat on his throne.  
  
"Link!" He said in a powerful voice, " Recently you killed two beings, and no one is in your defence."  
  
"That's nonsense!"  
  
"Silence! It has been decided that tomorrow morning you shall be hanged!"  
  
"What?" this couldn't be happening.  
  
"SILENCE! You shall be kept in jail until that time."  
  
"WHAT? There's something wrong with you! You let me go!" I couldn't take it.  
  
"Take him away, guards!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!" I screamed at the king. But he just laughed as I was taken away.  
  
The guards threw me to the floor of the jail and the doors slammed together. I just lied there sobbing. Skull Kid just sat there watching me cry.  
  
A couple hours later the guards slid a bucket of vegetables in the cell, " This is your dinner!" and they walked away scornfully.  
  
Skull Kid ran up to the bucket and started rummaging around, "Ah, ha!" he pulled out an asparagus and started munching on it, "Link? Did you want any vegetables?"  
  
"No," I answered dully. What was the point in eating if you were going to die in 7 hours? I thought about Malon, then about the king, and then I just closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" I opened my eyes as a guard once again dragged me out of the cell, "oh, no. It can't be so soon."  
  
As the doors were closing a blur of green, orange, and brown escaped the cell.  
  
The drums beat as the guards walked me to the rope. One held me as the other put the rope around my neck, "Any last words, hero?" How dare they taunt me like that!  
  
The crowd didn't cheer, thankfully, they just whispered to each other. A guard walked to the leaver and grasped it, "Good bye, Link, Hero of Time!"  
  
But suddenly, a milk bottle came out of nowhere and hit the guard in the face. He fell the ground unconscious. A Deku Nut flew through the air and hit the guard who was restraining me. He ran around in circles clutching his face.  
  
Malon ran on to the platform and loosened the notch. Skull Kid ran up and grabbed us both, "Lets get out of here!" he threw a Deku Nut to the ground and in a flash we were gone.  
  
" Skull Kid, where are we going?" Malon asked.  
  
"We're going where it's safe, to the Clock Town of course," He brought us to the east clock town and we all sat down on a box.  
  
"How did you know I was about to be hanged? And Skull Kid, you were in jail," how had all of this happened? Not that I was complaining or anything,  
  
"Skull Kid escaped the jail when you were getting pulled out of the cellar and he came to our ranch. I was really worried, Link. It's a good thing that Skull Kid came to our ranch. He warned me about you and took me strait to the castle. We arrived just in time." The three sat there talking about numerous things for a long time not knowing the shadow that was watching them  
  
End of chpt 4 Plz R+R thanx 


	5. Save by the Band

Background: the indigogos are a Zora band. Skull kid once threatened Termina by calling upon the moon to fall on the earth. Link managed to save Termina.  
  
I awoke on a soft, fluffy bed in a cabin. After I had saved Clock Town a nice old man built it for me just outside of the clock town.  
  
I got up and looked out the window that was beside my bed. Skull kid was running around chasing butterflies and Malon was sitting beside a tree while reading a book. The scene was perfect.  
  
Suddenly, I had a dark feeling. All those thoughts were blown away. I could hear footsteps outside the doorway. As I reached to open the door a black hand followed by a darkly cloaked figure came shooting out of the doorway and grasped me by the neck. The figure tightened its grip as I struggled to breathe.  
  
" I have dreamed of this day," the cloaked figure said under its breath. Suddenly, a red guitar came out of nowhere and hit it in the head. It released me and fell to the ground unconscious. I fell on the floor gasping for air and looked up.  
  
"Dude, you gotta' watch who you're playin' with," standing over me were four Zoras, the Indigogos, " Looks like we came just in time," Japa said while putting his base guitar in place again.  
  
I sighed with relief when I saw Malon and Skull kid come running into the room. At least they're safe, I thought. Wait a minute! "How did you guys know that I was here and getting attacked?"  
  
" Well, it started off like this, dude. I was tuning up my guitar and Evan comes scramblin' into my room, and I was like "Dude, what in Termina are you doin'?" and he was like, " I just heard that our little Mikau is getting into some nasty trouble," and then he told me the story of you killin' a bunch of people and then escapin' a hangin' thing. Then I told the other dudes, but don't worry, none of us believe a word of you killin' anyone. And then we saw this strange black thing that was tryin' to attack Toto. Luckily, a dude jumped on him and held him down until we could tie him up. So, anyway, we lock him in Lulu's room and started asking him questions. All he said though was he was comin' for you. We waited hours for him to say somethin' else but all was silent. Then I opened the door and he threw a jar at me," he pointed to a scar on his shoulder, " We tried to catch him but he ran away. We headed strait for this cabin since you could've been anywhere and this was the only place we knew where to find you," he took one last breath until he finished, "but now that we know you're safe, we're o.k."  
  
"Well it's nice to know you're on our side," I said.  
  
"Who are you?" Malon was completely bewildered.  
  
"Oh, intro, how could I forget? I'm Japa," Malon looked at him a bit confused while looking for his eyes.  
  
"I'm Evan." The brown one said.  
  
"I'm Lulu."  
  
"Tijo," said the fat one.  
  
"And you, dude?" Japa asked the completely bewildered girl.  
  
"Malon. My name's Malon," she replied.  
  
"And we certainly have met you!" Evan said glaring at Skull kid.  
  
"Don't worry, you guys. He has changed," I informed the band.  
  
"So, dude, any parties of some sort tonight?" Japa asked with a hopeful glint in his eye.  
  
I looked at Malon and Skull kid and both of them just smiled, "I don't see why we can't have a party tonight."  
  
"Alright, dude! We can play music and everythin'. Just in time too; Evan has written a new song," Japa said excitingly.  
  
"We'll go inform the town's folk," said Evan, "but first, where's it going to be?"  
  
"In the middle of Clock Town," that would certainly be the best place, I thought.  
  
"I'll start cooking some food," Malon requested.  
  
"I'll help too," said Skull kid.  
  
"Alright, this is goin' up, dude!"  
  
well? What do ya think? Plz R+R thanx 


	6. Potato Power

It was 2 hours until the party. We threw the cloaked figure in the corner of the kitchen so we could still have a close watch on him. He was still out and sleeping, but there was something still bothering me.  
  
"Link, I'll be back in a moment. I have to go to the orchard and pick some vegetables," Malon said before she left the cabin.  
  
Skull kid was sleeping on the bed and snoring quite loudly.  
  
"Now, to see who you really are," I walked over to the figure and took off his hood.  
  
"What the-," I stared at the unconscious young man, "this can't be! No! This is wrong," he had dark brown hair that hung over his face. His ears were long and pointed just like mine and on his left ear there was a small, red earring. He had a long, pointed, black hat that was shredded at the bottom and he was wearing a jet-black tunic that had blotches of blood and shredded holes. Although he was wearing black, he looked like me.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes opened. I stared at him and he stared back with those fiery red eyes. The gaze made me shudder as though he was piercing into my thoughts and reading them.  
  
I shot up and backed away in a flash, "W-who are you?"  
  
He smiled evilly and laughed, "Hehehe, my name! It is Malvado."  
  
"You murdered my friends," I growled under my breath.  
  
"Hahaha, indeed I did, boy. But, you don't actually expect me to apologize. It's called payback. They deserve what they got. Now, you'll get what you deserve, boy!" he got up and started nearing me.  
  
Boy? How did that sound familiar? And he looks exactly the same age as me, I thought.  
  
He made a sudden movement toward me. I dodged him but he grabbed my arm as did a summersault. He brought his hand back as if to punch me but suddenly a potato came flying threw the air and barely missed him. He turned his head to see who threw it. As he was distracted, I kicked him in the shin as hard as I could. He let go and kneeled down and grasped his chin in pain.  
  
I looked to the door and saw Malon standing there holding a sac of potatoes and carrots. Behind her, the Indigogos stood with vegetables in their hands, ready to throw them.  
  
" I will come back to fight you, boy!" and with that he vanished in a wisp of smoke.  
  
Skull kid, who had slept through the whole thing, made a loud grunt and continued his snoring.  
  
" We came back to tell you, dude," Japa said, " we've finished spreadin' the message around about the party. Everyone sounded really excited about it. They all want to bring a dish of their own and the mayor said he would arrange for fireworks."  
  
"Great!" I exclaimed. This could all go well, I thought, "Malon, do you think you'd be ok to bring the food there by yourself?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I still have Skull kid here to help me," she said as she looked at the lump sitting on the bed.  
  
"That's good. I think the Indigogs and I had better get ready for the party."  
  
"That's fine with me. How about you, Skull kid?" Malon looked again at the lump. He snorted again, rolled over, and started snoring even louder than before, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."  
  
"All right, bye then," we walked out the door and started walking toward the sea. I took out Mikau's mask and placed it on my face. All went dark around me and I shuddered as I could feel my blood changing temperature. I, suddenly, yelled when I could feel me sprouting from the ground as I grew four more feet. My skin colour changed to a pale bluish white.  
  
"Dude, that seriously creeps me out," Japa said.  
  
We jumped over the fence and headed toward the splashing blue waves.  
  
Well?  
  
What do ya think??  
  
Plz R+R  
  
Thanx. 


End file.
